disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Happily Ever After (song)
}} "Happily Ever After" (有夢要想) is a song only from Hong Kong Disneyland as its 10th-anniversary celebration, as well as the theme song for Mickey and the Wondrous Book. This song is also used at Magic Kingdom in the firework with the same name. Lyrics English version= Feel it draw you in let the wonder take hold Ready to begin your story waits to be told It's better when you don't know where it's goin' Dive in with your heart wide open The story comes alive when we turn the page A new world in every chapter When we look inside we found our way Shining brighter together It's just beginning feel your heartbeat faster Reach out and find your happily ever after Find your happily ever after Find your happily ever after Now we're on our way every word leads and we follow We'll never be the same in a world beyond all we know It's better when you don't know where it's goin' Dive in with your heart wide open The story comes alive when we turn the page A new world in every chapter When we look inside we found our way Shining brighter together It's just beginning feel your heartbeat faster Reach out and find your happily ever after Find your happily ever after Find your happily ever after You're part of the story feel your heartbeat faster When you find your happily ever after The story comes alive when we turn the page A new world in every chapter When we look inside we found our way Shining brighter together It's just beginning feel your heartbeat faster Reach out and find your happily ever after Find your happily ever after |-|Cantonese version= 從來摘星者 腳踏地殼 競賽 從來夢中花 不醒覺了 不會開 找到繩 攀上山 不夠精彩 將那海 用來沐浴先要喝采 過去有險要探 所以路存在 這一刻可決定未來 從前是荒島 成就舞台 不必等觀眾坐下來 門可以打開 全賴你在 我在 去掌握所愛 世界那會是障礙 (Happily Ever After) 不信 過去已注定未來 敢信 每秒也鑄造未來 從來夢想家 信就自信 愛便大愛 誰會妙想天開 原先只有你 敢期待 可以改 所以改 不算精彩 將妄想 改變現實先要喝采 過去有險要探 所以路存在 這一刻可決定未來 從前是荒島 成就舞台 不必等觀眾坐下來 門可以打開 全賴你在 我在 去掌握所愛 世界那會是障礙 (Happily Ever After) 敢愛 每秒正創造未來 (Happily Ever After) 敢信 Happily Ever After 永遠有樂園還未逛 永遠有夢要想 新一章 故事就要翻開到未來 世界有險要探 總有路存在 今天此刻正是未來 從前是荒島 成大舞台 今天不要坐下來 門可以打開 全賴你在 我在 為掌握所愛 永遠有快樂永在 (Happily Ever After) 敢愛 每秒正創造未來 (Happily Ever After) |-|Firework version= Ready to begin Let the wonder take hold Feel it draw you in Watch the moment unfold Spark a dream that we're meant to follow Setting out for a new tomorrow Every step we take brings a new hope, a new day Every choice we make helps us find our own way Every wish find it pull into motion Diving in with our hearts wide open The story comes alive when we look inside A new adventure there in your eyes There in your eyes It's just beginning Feel your heart beat faster Reach out and find your happily ever after Find your happily ever after Now we're on our way Leave our fears behind us Not so far away from the dreams that live inside us Moving down this road we chosen There's no limit to where we're going The story comes alive when we look inside A new adventure there in your eyes There in your eyes It's just beginning Feel your heart beat faster Reach out and find your happily ever after Find your happily ever after The battles, the stories, the losses and all the glories We're changed by the way we live every day Just look up and reach to the sky We all have the courage to fly The story comes alive when we look inside A new adventure there in your eyes There in your eyes It's just beginning Feel your heart beat faster Reach out and find your happily ever after Find your happily ever after Find your happily ever after Find your happily ever after Find your happily ever after |-|Fireworks reprise= The battles, the stories The losses and all the glories We're changed by the way We live everyday Just look up and reach to the sky We all have the courage to fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly You can fly Chorus: The story comes alive (When we look inside) A new adventure, there in your eyes (There in your eyes) It's just beginning Feel your heart beat faster Reach out and find your... Reach out and find your... Reach out and find your... Happily ever after! References Category:Songs Category:Songs from theme park attractions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Hero/Heroine songs